


TFLN

by Bridghid



Category: Star Trek 2009
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridghid/pseuds/Bridghid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the Texts From Last Night website, I borrowed a few key phrases and made a fic out of them. Showcases the change in relationship between Jim and Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TFLN

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Mentions sex, but nothing explicit in the fic itself.

McCoy was just sitting down to study, when his comm went off. ‘Figures.’

‘Hey best roommate on the planet. Whatcha doing?’

McCoy couldn’t help rolling his eyes. ‘Studying. You know, the thing you never do.’

‘Ouch Bones. I’m shocked that you would think that of me. Shocked and hurt.’

‘Seriously Jim. What do you want? It’s too early on a Saturday night for me to have to bail you out of jail already.’

‘Says who?’

‘True. You are the personification of juvenile delinquency.’

‘Part of my charm. Come out with me tonight.’

‘Pleeeeeease.’

McCoy shook his head. ‘No asshole. I HAVE TO STUDY.’

‘How seriously are you studying?’

McCoy dropped his head onto his desk. ‘I have my final on Monday.’

‘You got time… So no way to convince you to come out?’

‘No.’

‘Will you go to the library for a few hours then?’

McCoy got up and walked to the kitchen to grab his bourbon. When he had settled back in his chair and taken his first sip, he re-read Jim’s message. ‘I know I’m going to regret asking this, but why do I need to go to the library Jim?’

‘Probably easier to study there than listening to me in flagrante.’

‘Damnit Jim, seriously? You want me to leave the dorm for the entire night so you can have a booty call?’

‘Uh, no. I want you to leave for a few hours so I can have a booty call. Focus Bones.’

McCoy swore for what seemed like the millionth time since having met the pain in the ass that was Jim Kirk. “How do you figure a few hours? Since when do you only fuck them once and kick them out?’

‘Since she’s only 18 and still has a curfew. It’ll be great. Don’t have to worry about her still being in the dorm in the morning.’

McCoy finished off his glass and debated pouring a second. ‘You are a piece of work you know that?’

‘It’s why you love me.’

McCoy sat for a few minutes staring at his comm. Damn the kid.

‘So…’

Fuck, McCoy thought. ‘Comm me when you are done so I can come back.’

‘Best roomie ever.’

‘Whatever. You owe me.’ He grabbed his PADDs and walked out the door.

When he got Jim’s message to come back a few hours later, there was a bottle of premium bourbon waiting for him on his desk. So he hadn’t really gotten any studying done, thanks to the images of his hotter-than-hell best friend screwing some girl in their room, but walking in to see Jim passed out on top of his bed in only boxers made up for it.

McCoy stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto his bed across from Jim. If nothing else, he would have some sweet dreams.

~~~~

McCoy slowly made his way from the bathroom to the dorm room he shared with Jim. While the shower made him feel a little bit more human, it in no way made up for the killer hangover that had taken up residence in his head.

Still sopping wet with only a towel slung around his hips, McCoy dropped back onto his bed and made a pact with himself to stay there until he died.

A groan from the other bed signaled life from Jim. “What the hell were we thinking last night?”

McCoy smiled into his pillow. “You challenged everyone in the bar to a drinking contest by yelling, and I quote, ‘May the one with the liver that just won’t quit win.’ After that it was a mad house.”

“God. I swear I’m never drinking like that again.”

“I’ll remind you of that next weekend.”

~~~~

‘This ER has an aquarium in it!’

On reading this, McCoy looked at the chrono on the wall. He had gotten off the night shift at the hospital four hours ago. And Jim was supposed to be in class right now.

‘I know it does. I work there. What the hell are you doing in the ER?’

‘The usual. Waiting to get stitches. Hitting on the nurses. By the way, these nurses suck. They won’t even flirt back. And I’m shirtless!’

‘I warned them about you.’

‘Cock block.’

‘Just looking out for them.’

‘Oi! Not fair. You should look out for me first.’

‘Yeah well. You’re supposed to have tactics right now aren’t you? What did you do that you need stitches?’

‘Giotto decided to change the demo grenades for real ones for Sulu’s demo of his battle scenario without telling anyone. He thought it would be funny. Half the class is in here waiting. Short a doc today. Wanna come see me?’

‘Damnit Jim. I just got off four hours ago. I’m too tired to stitch up your sorry ass or any of your classmates.’

‘Please?’

McCoy swore he got whiplash when he read that last message. Jim Kirk asking nicely? How high was he? This was definitely something he had to see in person. ‘Be there in a few. You owe me.’

~~~~

‘Sometimes I envy you, when I’m not praying for your soul.’

‘Seriously Jim, what are you on about? Where are you?’

‘Back step.’

McCoy made his way through the numerous bodies that were crammed into the dorm lounge for a non-Starfleet sanctioned spontaneous Christmas party, and out onto the back step. Jim was looking at the stars. 

“Typical. Tons of hot drunk women in the building and here you are looking at the stars. What am I going to do with you?”

Jim looked over and smiled before looking back to the sky. “Don’t know.”

Jim was quiet for a few minutes and McCoy took the time to really look at him. Good looking man, he thought. Especially with the stars reflecting onto his bright blue eyes and his face lit up with wonder. McCoy had no idea what the daft man saw up there, but to Jim the stars were everything he ever wanted in life. Earth, friends, women – none of it mattered as long as that brilliant mind of his could focus on the stars and enjoy them.

McCoy blushed when he realized that Jim had caught him staring and quickly looked away. He could feel Jim’s eyes travel over his skin, leaving a burning trail in their wake. When Jim’s fingers glided over his neck, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. The last person to touch him had been his wife almost 6 years ago now.

McCoy was breathless as Jim brushed his lips over his neck and Jim’s fingers threaded into his hair. The kiss those lips delivered was light, and all McCoy could think was how much he wanted more.

Without opening his eyes, he reached out and pulled Jim’s face to his. McCoy kissed him with three years worth of tension and desire. When hands began to wander and slide beneath shirts and under waistbands, Jim pulled back.

My god he looked gorgeous, McCoy thought. Bright eyes and kiss-swollen lips merely inches away. 

“Bones.”

“Yeah?”

“Come with me.”

“You know I’ll follow you anywhere.”

Jim smiled and took his hand and together made their way up to the dorm.

~~~~

“I only avoided him because he looked like he was about to have a heart attack and I didn’t feel like doing CPR on my day off.” McCoy said as he strode up next to Jim.

“What type of doctor are you?”

“The type,” McCoy kissed Jim’s lips softly, “that didn’t want to be late for a wedding.”

Jim smiled and looked up to Admiral Pike. “Your wedding Bones.”

“Infant. Our wedding.”

“That too.”

Pike rolled his eyes. “Are you two done? Can I start now?”

“Please proceed.”

McCoy grasped Jim’s hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss. “Ready.”

“Ladies and gentlemen of the crew of the Enterprise, we gather today to join two people in marriage. Jim and Leonard are complete opposites, and that almost makes their love believable. Watching them grow and mentoring them these past few years has shown me…”

~~~~

“I don’t know how these people can do extreme gymnastics and I have problems walking up the stairs.”

“Seriously Jim? You teach advanced hand-to-hand combat. You aren’t uncoordinated.”

“Ha! I bet to differ.”

McCoy abandoned his PADD of research and pulled Jim onto his lap at the kitchen table. “How so?”

Jim wrapped his arms around broad shoulders and touched foreheads. “Because I couldn’t stop thinking about someone and found focusing difficult.”

McCoy’s hands roved over his husband and into the waistband of his pants. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Make love to me Bonesy. Right here.” Jim pulled a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and placed it in McCoy’s hand.

“Came prepared I see.”

McCoy’s fingers slipped easily into his husband. Clothing was a small obstacle, but with a little shuffling it was scattered to the floor. Sliding into Jim was as easy as breathing. McCoy settled his hands to Jim’s hips to guide his movements, but Jim set the pace.

Curling up on the couch with a warm blanket afterwards, Jim laced his fingers with McCoy. “You know I love you right?”

“Yeah kid. I know.”

“Who are you calling kid? I’ll have you know I’m an Admiral.”

“Okay Admiral. Shut up and go to sleep.”

McCoy let himself savour the moment. There were times in space when he didn’t know if Jim would come back in one piece or come back at all. But he was here. There were bumps and scars that could be felt as he trailed his hands over Jim’s skin, but Jim was with him. Jim laying with him as he had for all their years together sharing warmth and their hearts beating together.

Jim was right where he belonged.


End file.
